


I've Got You Now (And I'm Not Letting Go)

by willowbot2000



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Far From Home
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbot2000/pseuds/willowbot2000
Summary: Peter has been passed around the foster system since he could remember.  When he gets fostered by a man named, Quentin Beck, he thinks things might be going well.  But when he finds out about Beck's past job, he gets worried.  As their relationship becomes worse, Peter finds out that the man he is interning for, Tony Stark, is his father.  A huge court case unfolds when Tony Stark wants to adopt Peter.
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Tony Stark & Peter Parker
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Peter sat awkwardly at the desk waiting for his new foster parent to come in. He expected another woman who would talk about how cute he was, and foster him only for the money. But was surprised when a man with brown hair, blue eyes, and seemed middle aged walked in. He instantly sat up straighter in his chair, hoping to catch the man's attention.

The man noticed his movement and smiled at the boy's awkwardness. He sat down in the wooden chair across the desk and studied Peter carefully. While he watched Peter, Peter looked down at the paper in front of him on the desk and read over the questions he wrote down that he planned to ask him. Peter broke the silence with a question. "Why do you want to adopt me?" His voice was still squeaky and high and shook while he spoke.

"Well, I live alone and I just wanted a kid around to keep me company. It gets boring when you live in a small apartment alone with no one to talk to." Peter understood the man's feelings. When he was young and still new to the system, he had a foster parent who had recently lost her husband due to a mugging. Her name was May and she seemed around middle aged. She would always leave him home alone, since she was a nurse and always busy. He ended up being taken away due to neglect and was passed around the system as if he was an object and not a human being.

Peter read off the rest of his questions about if he had any pets, what his favorite food was, and what he did for fun. When all the questions were answered, Peter felt satisfied. Quentin then asked him some questions. Mainly about things like how long he had been in the system and if he knew his parents. Peter answered with i don't know and no. After all of the questions were answered, Peter was sent to the 'Play Room', which was a room he always loved going into until he reached eleven and realized how boring it was.

While Peter was in the play room, Quentin filled out paper work. When he finished the paper work, he was sent to the play room where he could bond with Peter. When Quentin came into the room, he chuckled at the fact that Peter wasn't playing with any of the toys and was instead sitting in a chair and reading a book about Legos. Quentin sat down next to Peter and waited for Peter to notice. Surprisingly, Peter noticed almost instantly after Quentin sat down.

"So you like legos?" Quentin asked. "Yeah." Peter said setting down the book. "There just wasn't any Legos, so I just read this book." Peter said, motioning to his book. "So when do you think I'll be able to take you home?" Quentin asked. "Well, they're going to ask me first if I like you, which I do, and then you can take me home." Peter explained.

An hour later Quentin had to leave and some adults asked Peter questions like if he liked Quentin or not. Peter explained that he really liked Quentin and that he thought that this might work. Quentin was then able to take Peter home.

He took Peter to his car, which seemed old and run down, but Peter understood. He took Peter to his apartment. He lived in a rundown apartment building in Queens. Peter didn't mind though because he understood how it was like to have nothing. He had been thrown out onto the streets one time when he had made his old foster parents mad. While he was living on the streets, he knew how it was like to go hungry.

Quentin showed Peter his room, which Quentin claimed was the best room in the apartment. Once Peter had gotten his things put his things in his room, Peter went to the kitchen where Quentin was looking for something to feed Peter. "Let's get lunch. It is a special day." Quentin said putting on his shoes and his jacket. Peter smiled and put on his shoes, heading out to the car in excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

As they drove through the city, Peter looked around. When he was introduced to a new foster parent he would always make sure he knew the area. He didn't want to get lost. When he was younger, he was given to a young couple. One day they went on a walk, and he wandered off. He couldn't find them and was found by a police officer. He never saw the couple again. He didn't want to mess up like that again.

The car stopped in front of a sandwich shop. Peter thought he remembered this place. He used to come here after school to get something to eat. When they went inside, Quentin let Peter find a table for them, while he got the meal. Peter got a table by the window. He loved watching the types of people pass by while he ate. Sometimes there would be a group of teenagers, or an old man walking his dog, or a little girl walking with her parents.

Quentin came back with two sandwiches tucked under his arm, and was carrying two ice cold drinks. Peter opened the lid of his drink to find it was sprite. Peter was fine with it, he wasn't too picky about his food. Peter bit into his sandwich happily. Quentin smiled at how happy Peter was. "I would have assumed you would be pretty upset." Peter stopped eating and looked at Quentin confused. "Since, you know, you've been passed around."

Peter shook his head. "I see it as a good thing. I know it's weird, but I get to experience all sorts of homes. So I don't see it too bad." Quentin nodded watching Peter dig back into his sandwich. Peter was so busy enjoying his sandwich to notice that Quentin had eaten his sandwich really fast. Peter noticed that he was done when he got up to throw away his trash. Peter felt rude not finishing along with him and making him wait so he wrapped up his sandwich.

"You ready to go?" Quentin asked. Peter nodded, figuring he could finish later. As they drove home, they drove past the Stark Tower. Peter looked at it in aw. "Did you know Iron Man saved me once?" Peter told Quentin. Quentin looked at the tower in disgust. "You really shouldn't fawn over Tony Stark like that. He's mean to everyone but himself. If he ever met you, he wouldn't like you. He's highly against foster kids. Believe me I was one."

"You met Tony Stark!" Peter said excited. "Yes. But like I said, he's not a nice guy." Peter looked at Quentin confused. "What did he do?" Quentin scoffed at the question. "He fired me. Said I was crazy because I went through the foster system." Peter looked horrified. "He really did that." Quentin nodded, "Yep." He answered. For the rest of the ride Peter stayed silent. Quentin turned on the radio to stop the awkward silence.

When they got home, Peter waited for Quentin to go first before he followed him into the apartment. When they got inside, Quentin plopped onto the couch and turn on the TV. He changed the channel till he was on the comedy channel. Peter sat down next to him and watched. Peter wasn't that big of a fan of the comedy channel, since the jokes were a bit adult, but he didn't want to be rude.

Peter was still holding his sandwich in his hands, hoping Quentin would notice and ask him to put it in he fridge, so he would have an escape. But instead, Quentin noticed and got mad. "Why didn't you eat it at the shop?" Peter was worried. "I-I didn't-" Quentin cut him off. "Throw it away." Peter seemed shocked. He was paralyzed. He didn't want to throw it away. "You heard me." Peter nodded quickly and walked to the trash can in the kitchen. He opened it and threw the wrapped sandwich away.

"Next time I won't take you out. You can just eat the food here." Peter nodded. It seemed fair. He did waist it. When it was getting dark outside and Quentin was passed out on the couch, Peter wandered to his room. I was hard finding it in the dark. When he did, he flicked on the light. The light was dim and was flickering. It felt like a horror movie. Peter sat down on his bed. It was really small and creaked as he sat on it. He pulled his bag towards him and zipped it open. He dug through it until he found his bear. It was a present one of his first foster parents gave him.

He grabbed a small blanket that was folded at the bottom of the bed. To fit under the blanket, he had to curl in a fetal position. The blanket was very thin so it didn't help block out the cold much. It took a while before Peter could fall asleep.

When he woke up the next morning, his neck hurt. He drug himself to the dining room where he found Quentin eating a plate of eggs. He had a mug of coffee in his hand as he surfed through his phone. Peter awkwardly walked over to the chair across from Quentin and sat down. Quentin didn't even look over his phone when he said, "If you want breakfast, you'll have to make it yourself. I have to leave for work in a couple of hours. I'll be back by noon." Peter nodded and walked into the tiny kitchen.

It took Peter a while to find a frying pan. When he was able to find it, he had to search for the oil and eggs. He was able to find the oil, but he found out Quentin had eaten the rest of the eggs. So he just washed out the pan and put away the oil. He went on another search to find the bread so he could at least make toast. But he found out that the bread was stale and moldy. He decided he would go out and get some breakfast with his small allowance he got from doing chores in his last foster home.

When Quentin left he didn't even say goodbye. He just walked out the door. Peter couldn't help but feel a little hurt. Once he was sure Quentin was gone, he headed out. Walking down to the sandwich shop was a lot harder than getting a ride. But Peter couldn't afford the bus. When he got to the shop, it only had a few people in it, as usual. He ordered the smallest sandwich, the only thing he could afford, and sat down in the back, since the window was already taken.

He unwrapped his sandwich and ate it as quickly as he could. It took him a while to walk here, he couldn't imagine walking back. He didn't want to be late, he couldn't imagine what Quentin would say if he was late. When he was done, he left as quickly as he could and started walking back. While he walked, he noticed the sky was getting clouded. He would have to hurry if he didn't want rained on. 

He was halfway back when the rain started pouring. He decided that he would just have to walk back. But the rain was getting pretty bad. He saw people running into the closest buildings they were next to. The building he was next to was Stark Tower. He didn't care, he just wanted shelter. He ran into the building and was happy that it had heating. When he came in, people looked at him weird. He could understand why. If he saw some random boy run into a building soaked, he would stare.

He stood next to the window awkwardly, ignoring the stares he got. Suddenly there was lots of people talking. He was curious so he glance to see what was happening. Tony Stark was walking out of the elevator, trying to escape the press. His body guard was trying to block their view and was trying to get them out of the building. His body guard must be good, since Tony was able to escape without anyone noticing, and sat in a lobby chair next to Peter. Peter looked ahead completely still, telling himself that there was not a famous man sitting next to him.

Peter failed at making himself invisible. He could feel Tony's eyes burning into the back of his head. "I hate rain too. I makes my skin itch." He said. Peter tried to pretend he hadn't heard Tony but it was obvious he had. He decided he would save himself if he spoke instead ignored him. "Yeah, I don't like it either." Peter said turning around to face the billionaire. "How old are you?" Tony asked, probably wondering why he was here without an adult.

"I'm fifteen." Peter answered, refusing to make eye contact with Tony. "Do you live near here?" He asked, glancing out the window to see if the rain had calmed down. If anything it was getting worse. Peter nodded. "Just a few blocks down." Tony looked at him surprised. "You call that close?" Peter wondered if that wasn't close then what was. Tony looked at his watch then stood up. "I can give you a ride. I don't have anything important to do for a while." Peter hesitaited before nodding. It would be his best bet before Quentin got home.

Tony made a hand gesture to his body guard and the man lead them out to the black Audi parked out front. Tony got in the backseat with Peter. Peter gave directions until they showed up to the apartment. Quentin's car was already out front. Peter went pail when he realized that. Tony must have noticed because he put a hand on his shoulder. "You alright, kid?" Tony asked. Peter nodded swallowing hard. He opened the door and started to get out. Tony stopped him and asked him a question. "What's your name?" Peter glance back at the apartment then back at Tony. He could spare a few minutes. "Peter." He answered.

Tony nodded. "Thank you, Peter. I really enjoyed the company." Peter nodded quickly before running inside. He didn't want to make Quentin anymore angry. When he got up to the apartment, he heard the sound of talking. He slowly opened the door to find Quentin talking to a bunch of people. Peter was hoping to rush past Quentin, but was stopped by someone grabbing his wrist harshly. Peter turned around to face whoever it was, only to be smacked across the face. Everyone cheered whoever it was on. 

Peter looked up to see Quentin towering over him. "Where the hell were you!" Quentin yelled. Peter was shocked. He didn't know what to do. Peter was about to answer, only to be grabbed by the collar of his shirt. Quentin drug him to his room and slammed his door. Peter pulled himself to his bed and grabbed his bear. He pulled it to his chest and cried. He didn't like this at all.


End file.
